Sunflower
by lonely hoseok
Summary: Dalam kehidupan Minhyun yang terlahir sebagai seorang omega Ong Seongwoo adalah beta yang merebut perhatiannya dan membuat Minhyun merasa nyaman , sementara itu Daniel siadik kelas adalah alpha istimewa yang aroma dan keberadaanya selalu membuat Minhyun berdebar. /OngNielHwang/OngHwang/NielHwang/ Yaoi,BxB,Mpreg/Omegavers/AU
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali plot cerita ini

 **Warning : YAOI/ BxB/ Omegavers/ AU/ M-Preg**

 **Page 1 – Prolog**

 **Hwang Minhyun**

 **.**

.

.

Minhyun masih ingat sore itu berangin dan dia tengah duduk di beranda rumah ketika Park Jihoon muncul dengan wajah kusut setengah sembab, Minhyun menaruh buku yang sedang ia baca lalu bergegas menghampiri Jihoon yang melambai halus dari perkarang rumah keluarga Hwang yang dipenuhi bunga matahari.

"Jihoon-ah ada apa?" tanya Minhyun setelah Jihoon duduk di kursi sebelahnya pemuda itu menunduk memperhatikan wajah kusut Jihoon yang terbaring di lantai. Jihoon mengulurkan sebuah kertas yang baru ia terima siang ini pada Minhyun.

"Lee-saem memberikannya tadi siang." Ujar Jihoon perlahan sementara Minhyun membaca isi kertas itu, sebenaranya kedua pemuda itu tak asing dengan kertas yang diberiakan Jihoon itu, Minhyun melihatnya pertama kali saat kakaknya menerima kertas yang sama saat Minhyun berumur sepuluh tahun dan dia mendapatkan miliknya tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kau ikut tes tahun ini?" tanya Minhyun setelah ia selesai membaca dan Jihoon mengangguk lemas sebagai jawabannya ia menekuk kedua kakinya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Aku, Woojin, Hyungseob, Seonho, Guanlin, Daehwi, dan Jinyoung lebih tepatnya."

"Cuma kau yang akan ikut aku?" tanya Minhyun lagi Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hyungseob?"

"Dia kekelas Beta bersama Seonho, Daehwi dan Jinyoung." Jawab Jihoon suaranya bergetar seperti ingin menangis Minhyun mendekatinya lalu memeluk pemuda itu dari samping.

"Hyung bagaimana ini? Woojin dan Guanlin berhasil cuma aku yang tidak." Minhyun tidak berkata apa-apa dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada Jihoon dan membiarkan remaja itu menangis hingga lega. Minhyun tahu Jihoon tumbuh dalam keluarga yang di dominasi Alpha pasti berat baginya menerima keadaannya sekarang. Ditambah lagi sepupu Jihoon Park Woojin dan teman sepermainannya Lai Guanlin di tempatkan di kelas Alpha, Jihoon dan keduanya sudah lama berlatih bersama untuk menjadi seorang alpha.

"Jihoon-ah hyung tidak tahu apa ini akan menghiburmu atau tidak tapi jika terjadi apa-apa kau boleh datang padaku." Minhyun mengelus kepala Jihoon yang masih menangis.

Pukul setengah enam keduanya terdiam memandangi pekarangan rumah Minhyun yang dipenuhi bunga matahari, Minhyun membuat coklat panas dan mereka sepakat untuk duduk di beranda sambil mulai bercerita.

"Kau tahu hyung ketika Lee-Saem datang aku bahkan tidak meresa cemas sedikitpun, Chanyeol-hyung dapat hasilnya enam tahun lalu dan dia seorang Alpha, Hyungsik-hyung walau tidak percaya diri juga seorang alpha, Jimin-Hyung juga seorang Alpha, bahkan Jungsoo-hyung yang terlihat tidak meyakinkan itu juga seorang alpha." Jihoon menarik nafasnya setelah menceritakan kakak-kakak sepupunya. "Tentu saja hasilku tidak akan jauh dari mereka aku selalu percaya diri tentang itu, hari ini saat Lee-saem memberikan hasil tesku semua orang berkumpul Chanyeol-hyung membatalkan rencana kencannya, Jimin-hyung bolos latihan bahkan Yoochun dan Jungsoo-hyung pulang kerumah. Aku sangat yakin akan bergabung bersama mereka tahun ini tapi nyatanya.." Jihoon menggenggam hasil tesnya.

"Jangankan seorang alpha, aku bahkan bukan seorang beta." Ia menggulung kertas itu lalu melemparnya kesudut beranda rumah Minhyun. Diam-diam dalam kertas yang kini tidak berbentuk itu terdapat kenyataan yang paling tidak diinginkan Jihoon tahun ini, dirinya Park Jihoon yang lahir dari keluarga yang di dominasi alpha terbukti seratus persen adalah seorang omega.

Minhyun menyeruput coklat panasnya keadaan Jihoon sekarang mengingatkan dirinya pada tiga tahun lalu saat Minhyun dan teman-temannya mengambil tes yang sama, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang benar-benar siap dengan hasil tesnya bahkan Jonghyun yang sangat tenang itu tidak bisa diam saat hasilnya keluar. Tidak ada yang pernah siap dengan tes penggolongan kelas yang selalu dilakukan tiap tahunnya pada bangsa mereka yang menginjak remaja. Minhyun melakukan tesnya tiga tahun lalu saat ia kelas dua SMP, sementara Jihoon mengambil tesnya tahun ini sedikit terlambat karena dia sudah kelas tiga. Walau tidak separah Jihoon Minhyun juga sempat terguncang saat melihat hasil tesnya ia meminta Minki untuk menamparnya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya menangis menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya memang seorang omega, bukan hanya omega biasa karena dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Hyung sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Jihoon akhirnya setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Bagaimana apanya? Tentu saja kau harus menjalaninya Jihoon-ah semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah beberapa waktu." Balas Minhyun ia kembali menyeruput coklat panasnya lalu melambai pada Minki yang berjalan beriringan bersama Jonghyun yang tertawa hingga menabrak pagar rumah Minhyun.

"Aku tidak yakin hyung." Keluh Jihoon

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Jihoon-ah menjadi seorang omega bukanlah hal yang memalukan, kau sekarang adalah orang yang sangat istimewa tahu sendirikan dalam kaum kita cuma ada dua puluh persen omega dan dari dua puluh persen itu omega laki-laki hanya dua persennya. Kabar baiknya kau tidak akan ikut kelas berburu musim dingin, tidak ada kerja bakti musim semi dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jung-saem karena mulai semester depan kau tidak perlu ikut kelas sejarah kepemimpinan yang mebosankan, kau bahkan punya antrian sendiri di kantin dapat ruang ganti baru yang separuh lokernya bisa jadi milikmu di tambah lagi ibumu akan sangat baik padamu, setidaknya itu yang terjadi padaku." Ujar Minhyun ia meletakkan gelasnya lalu tersnyum kearah Jihoon yang membalasnya dengan lemah.

"Menjadi Omega bukan berarti kau berubah menjadi makhluk yang lemah Jihoon-ah seorang omega harus cukup kuat untuk mendampingi seorang alpha kau akan menjadi penyeimbang bagi pasanganmu kedepannya. Ingatlah Jihoon-ah seorang omega harus cukup kuat untuk menyokong pasanganmu, menjadi sandaran saat pasanganmu membutuhkan. Mungkin kau tidak ditakdirkan untuk memimpin klan tapi sekarang kau punya tanggung jawab yang lebih kau adalah orang yang akan membentuk orang-orang dalam keluargamu karena seorang omega adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengasuh, melatih hingga membentuk anak-anak dalam klan." Jihoon menganggguk meski ia tidak terlalu paham dengan ucapan Minhyun tapi setidaknya ia tahu harus kemana saat membutuhkan sesuatu. Sementara itu Minhyun yang sudah menghabiskan coklatnya tertawa miris kearah seberang rumahnya Minki dan Jonghyun yang ia kira sudah berlalu masih berada di sana mendebatkan sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak penting, Minki yang wajahnya memerah memukul Jonghyun yang tertawa girang, seperti biasa kedua temannya itu melakukan hal bodoh pikir Minhyun putus asa.

"Hyung apa itu sakit?"

"Hmm apa?"

"Heat pertama apa sakit?" tanya Jihoon, dari semua hal tentang omega heat adalah yang paling mengganggunya dia tidak bisa bertanya pada siapapun karena keluarga Park tidak punya terlalu banyak omega separuh dari mereka malah sudah ikut pasangan masing-masing meninggalkan klan, oleh karena itu hari ini Jihoon datang kepada Minhyunsatu-satunya yang bisa ia tanyai.

"Hmm dari pada sakit aku hanya bisa bilang heat pertama itu penuh dengan gairah." Jawab Minhyun mulus tidak sadar jika remaja disebelahnya sudah memerah karena malu.

"Kau harus merasakannya sendiri baru bisa paham apa yang aku katakan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Jihoon-ah kau hanya perlu melaluinya jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Jihoon mengangguk berbicara dengan Minhyun sedikit banyak telah membuatnya lega.

"Karena kau sudah paham maka jangan pernah menangis lagi karena hal seperti ini dan jangan lupa semester depan kau punya mentoring khusus denganku, kerjakan tugasmu dengan sungguh-sungguh karena aku tidak akan mengistimewakanmu." Ujar Minhyun ia merangkul Jihoon yang terlihat jauh lebih baik lalu keduanya tertawa lepas, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan menjadi seorang omega bukan berarti akhir dunia.

"Oh iya hyung aku lupa bertanya sesuatu padamu, kau sudah menemukan matemu hyung?" Tanya Jihoon menggoda seniornya itu.

"Mate? Aku belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu." Jawab Minhyun matanya memandang lurus kearah jalan dimana sekelompok Beta lewat, ia bisa melihat Seonho yang asyik mengunyah keripik sementara para beta yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya terus berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar Minhyun mungkin hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan acara mereka hari ini, Minhyun tahu dari Minki jika semua Beta disekolah mereka selalu melakukan sebuah ritual setiap mendapat anggota baru, kali ini sepertinya kelompok Jaehwan yang melakukannya karena ia dapat melihat beta dengan suara emas itu menggandeng Lee Daehwi di sampingnya. Jika ini kelompok Jaehwan berarti dia juga akan ikut, seseorang yang diam-diam mendapat perhatian Minhyun selama tiga tahun ini.

"Seongwoo-Hyung cepatlah sedikit..." Jaehwan berteriak pada seorang pemuda yang berjalan gontai dibelakang kelompok itu terlihat tanpa minat. Ong Seogwoo namanya Beta teman sekelas Minhyun hingga tiga tahun lalu yang keberadaannya entah kenapa selalu menarik perhatian Minhyun.

"Iya iya aku akan cepat dasar cerewet." Balas Seongwoo ia segera berlari kearah Jaehwan yang menggerutu bersama beta lainnya, diam-diam Minhyun tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah kekanakan Seongwoo yang berlari mengejar Jaehwan hingga menghilang dari pandangan kedua omega yang tengah memperhatiakan mereka.

"Hyung tidak kah kau fikir Seongwoo hyung itu menarik?" Tanya Jihoon yang menyadari arah pandangan Minhyun ketika rombongan beta itu lewat.

"Tidak terlalu, memangnya kenapa kau tertarik dengan Ong?." Jawab Minhyun santai bukan Hwang Minhyun namanya jika tidak bisa menghindari pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Jihoon

"Tentu saja tidak Guanlin lebih menarik bukan? sudah memikirkan kemungkinan bersama dengannya?" Minhyun balas menggoda Jihoon sementara yang digoda hanya memandangnya datar.

"Dia hanya bocah hyung."

"Tapi sekarang dia alpha Jihoon-ah." Minhyun tertawa karena Jihoon memukulnya tanpa ampun, saat kedua pemuda itu tengah asyik bercanda keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Dongho yang tengah asyik bersender dipagar rumah Minhyun.

"Park Jihoon." Jihoon tersentak dan langsung mencari sumber suara

"Dongho hyung ada apa?"

"Tidak cuma mau bilang kau di cari Woojin dan Jimin katanya disuruh pulang sebelum malam." Balas Dongho melambai kearah Jihoon remaja itu langsung bergegas menyambar kertas hasil tesnya yang sebelumnya terlupakan lalu berlalu pergi tanpa pamit pada Minhyun. "Terima kasih Hyung." Ucapnya saat lewat disebelah Dongho lalu berlari secepat mungkin menerobos barisan bunga matahari yang berjejer rapat di pekarangan.

" Minhyun-ah sedang apa?" tanya Dongho basa-basi Minhyun hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan bodoh Dongho.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menjemput sepupuku kau ingat sepupuku kan?" kata Dongho malas-malasan.

"Sigendut berkaca mata itu?" tanya Minhyun Dongho menyemburkan tawanya, memang benar terakhir kali sepupunya bertemu Minhyun adalah waktu mereka masih SD dan saat itu dia gendut dan berkaca mata.

"Wah kalau Daniel mendengarnya dia akan sangat kesal, ingin ikut denganku Minhyun-ah?"

"Kalau hanya untuk jadi kuli angkut gratis tidak terima kasih." Jawab Minhyun tegas ia tahu Dongho mengajaknya karena malas membawa barang sepupunya sendirian, Dongho tertawa lagi niat awalnya ketahuan oleh Minhyun.

"Kau akan menyesal loh Daniel sekarang sudah banyak berubah tidak ingin melihatnya sekali lagi?" Tawar Dongho menjual nama sepupunya

"Tidak tertarik sama sekali." Balas Minhyun lalu berlalu masuk kerumahnya meninggalkan Dongho

"Dia sekarang seorang alpha loh."

"Hmm terserah aku tidak tertarik dengan alpha." Teriak Minhyun dari dalam rumahnya

"Oh iya aku lupa kau kan lebih suka Ong Seongwoo." Dongho membalas dari perkarangan lalu bergegas kabur saat Minhyun keluar dengan seember air ditangannya siap menyiram Dongho.

"YAKKK! KANG DONGHOOOO AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU KEMBALI" teriak Minhyun wajahnya memerah karena digoda habis-habisan oleh Dongho, sejelas itukah kalau selama ini dia memperhatikan Seongwoo sampai-sampai Jihoon dan Dongho menggodanya. Ah terserahlah Minhyun tidak peduli lagi selama hanya Dongho yang sadar siapa yang peduli pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya lalu memilih masuk kerumahnya. Minhyun hanya akan berendam dan memikirkan rencana minggu depan karena mereka akan mulai masuk sekolah lagi setelah libur musim panas semoga ada yang menarik tahun ini karena tahun lalu benar-benar membosankan. Minhyun hanya tidak sadar saja jika keinginan yang dia ucapkan tanpa niat itu benar-benar terwujud, dalam enam bulan kedepan dia akhir musim dingin seseorang yang spesial akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Omega jantan itu.

Prolog- Hawang Minhyun

TBC/END?

Pertanyaan : OngHwang atau NielHwang? PanWink atau WinkDeep?


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali plot cerita ini

 **Warning : YAOI/ BxB/ Omegavers/ AU/ M-Preg**

 **Page 2 – Prolog**

 **Ong Seongwoo**

Jaehwan mengguncang tubuh Seongwoo yang tengah tertidur membuat pemuda itu terbangun dengan kaget, Seongwoo menggerutu memberikan tatapan mautnya kepada Jaehwan yang hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. Mereka berdua tengah berada di danau ditepi hutan tak jauh dari sekolah, seminggu lagi libur musim panas resmi berakhir dan hari ini Seongwoo, Jaehwan dan kelompok betanya kedatangan anggota baru, karena itu mereka mengadatakan ritual seperti biasanya. Yang disebut ritual disini tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang sakral apalagi magis mereka hanya pergi berburu dan memancing lalu membuat api unggun di hutan dekat desa.

"Hyung kau tidak makan ? cepatlah sebelum semua dilahap Seonho." Jaehwan menjulurkan daging kelinci setengah matang kearah Seongwoo pemuda itu menerimanya tanpa ragu lalu mulai makan. Kelompok Seongwoo berisi sepuluh orang beta termasuk Daehwi dan Seonho yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, sistem disekolah mengharuskan mereka membentuk kelompok berisi enam sampai sepuluh orang anak dari angkatan yang berbeda dengan tujuan untuk memudahkan anak-anak baru belajar dari para senior bagaimana cara menjadi serigala yang sesuai dengan kelas mereka.

Tengah malam saat makanan mereka sudah habis anak-anak yang tadinya berniat tidur dikagetkan oleh pertanyaan Seonho yang tengah berbaring di sebelah Hyunbin.

"Hyungdeul kenapa kita tidak boleh memimpin klan?" tanya simaknae di sambut oleh tawa berderai dari hyungnya.

"Tentu saja karena kita adalah beta Seonho-ya." Balas Jaehwan diujung tawanya, Seonho mengedip perlahan sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Jaehwan tertawa begitu pula Seongwoo yang terbaring di ujung barisan pura-pura tidur, memang ada yang lucu dari pertanyaan itu?

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa seorang beta tidak boleh memimpin klan?" tanya Seonho lagi

"Karena kita tidak dilahirkan untuk itu, walau aku benci mengatakannya tapi dalam hirarki kita adalah orang-orang biasa yang tidak punya kemampuan untuk mengendalikan klan, kalau kata Jung-saem sih karena kita tidak dilahirkan dengan jiwa leadership." Hyunbin ikut menyahut dari tempatnya.

"Beta berada di kolam kedua dalam hirarki kaum serigala itu artinya kau tidak bisa menjadi nomor satu apapun yang kau lakukan Seonho-ya, kita selalu berada di tempat kedua karena memang disitulah tempat kita yang sebenarnya. Karena pemimpin klan adalah orang nomor satu dalam klan maka artinya dia ada di tempat pertama ."

"Tapi separoh kaum kita adalah beta hyung."

"Tentu saja Seonho-ya itu karena kita adalah pekerja, dalam klan kau membutuhkan banyak pekerja untuk menghidupi seluruh anggota klan. Beta adalah pekerja yang menghidupi klan, prajurit yang melindungi keluarga dari bahaya. Kau beruntung bisa jadi seorang beta Seonho-ya karena kita punya tugas suci memenuhi kebutuhan klan." Jawab Jaehwan tersenyum miring pada Seonho.

"Tapi bukankah itu artinya kita tidak istimewa, kita hanya bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan klan dan mati demi klan."hening tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Seonho itu, kalau ada satu kata yang paling dihindari oleh seorang beta adalah kata-kata jika mereka tidaklah istimewa. Mereka mengisi separuh populasi kaum serigala tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang berfikir untuk mengistimewakan posisi seorang beta termasuk para beta sekalipun.

"Kita bahkan tidak punya kesempatan memilih.." bisikan itu bukan berasal dari Seonho melainkan Youngmin yang dari tadi diam.

"Sekali beta selamanya kau terikat dengan status betamu, menikah dengan seorang beta, bekerja seperti seorang beta, dan mati sebagai seorang beta." Sambung Sewoon

"Apa itu artinya kita tidak boleh menikah dengan omega hyung?"

"Memang ada Omega yang mau denganmu Seonho-ya?" lalu mereka semua tertawa

"Kalau dengan alpha bolehkah hyung?"

"Maksudmu Daehwi-ya?"

"Kalau kita tidak bisa bersama omega apa seorang beta boleh bersama dengan seorang alpha, dunia ini tidak diciptakan utuk alpha dan omega saja kan hyung."

"Tentu saja Daehwi-ya dunia ini diciptakan untuk kita juga, tentu seorang beta boleh bersama siapapun yang mereka inginkan ." balas Seongwoo ia tidak ingin mematahkan semangat Daehwi yang baru beberapa jam statusnya berganti menjadi seorang beta.

"Seongwoo-hyung kalau kau boleh memilih ingin dilahirkan sebagai apa alpha, beta atau omega?"

"Aku? Tentu saja beta." Jawab Seongwoo ringan dihadiahi dengusan seluruh teman-temannya termasuk Sewoon yang tak pernah macam-macam.

"Yak! memang kenapa kalau aku memang ingin dilahirkan sebagai seorang beta tidak ada salahnyakan?" balas Seongwoo meneriaki teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah kenapa kita jadi membahas ini merusak suasana ritual saja, tujuan kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang bukan menjadi depresi karena merasa kau tidak istimewa. Kita semua istimewa dan boleh memilih apapun yang kita inginkan." Ucap Seongwoo menutup percakapan mereka malam itu.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengakui perasaannya karena merasa tak pantas." Youngmin menyambar melirik Seongwoo yang tampak kesal.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kalian semua diam dan pergi tidur." Tutup Sewoon dan mereka pergi tidur dengan posisi saling berdempet di tepi danau, Seonho yang merasa kedinginan akhirnya tidak tahan dan tidur dalam wujud serigalanya diikuti Hyunbin dan Sewoon, kelompok beta itu akhirnya tertidur dengan mendekap bulu hangat Sewoon, Hyunbin dan sang Maknae.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah separuh naik saat mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, Seongwoo yang merasa masih mengantuk berjalan gontai disebelah Hyunbin yang sama mengantuknya sementara itu Jaehwan yang terlihat senang menenteng seember ikan hasil tangkapan mereka tadi subuh, entah ide dari mana mereka semua akhirnya memilih untuk memancing padahal berburu akan lebih cepat dan hasilnya juga lebih banya.

"Hyung kudengar dari Jisung-hyung dia akan mencalonkanmu untuk mewakili kelas kita di OSIS tahun ini."Jaehwan berkata pada Seongwoo yang masih mengantuk.

"Coba saja Jisung-hyung melakukannya kubunuh dia." Balas Seongwoo dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengurus bocah-bocah gila satu sekolahan mereka.

"Dia juga bilang Minhyun-hyung yang mewakili kelas Omega."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Seongwoo cuek, Youngmin meliriknya sinis sementara Sewoon mendengus keras.

"Tentu saja tidak ada hubunganya sama sekali denganmu." Balas Jaehwan penuh sarkasme, Seongwoo melongos tidak menjab lagi ia lebih asyik memperhatikan jalanan yang sebenarnya sangat membosankan, mereka melewatinya setiap hari jadi mana mungkin ada yang menarik.

Seongwoo teringat tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia mengambil hasil tesnya ia sama sekali tidak kecewa dengan dirinya, menjadi seorang beta adalah keinginan Seongwoo sedari ia kecil dia selalu berfikir posisi beta adalah yang paling cocok dengan kepribadiannya. Seongwoo tidak terlalu suka dibebani dan posisi alpha terlalu mengintimidasinya, ia juga tidak perna berfikir akan cocok mengurus anak-anak sebagai seorang Omega. Seongwoo tahu beta adalah posisi yang pas untuknya dan ia bahagia dengan itu, paling tidak hingga tahun lalu Seongwoo selalu berfikir seperti itu.

Seongwoo menoleh kearah rumah bercat putih gading itu halamannya yang luas dipenuhi bunga matahari terlihat sangat kontras dan juga indah, diam-diam pemuda itu mengulurkan lehernya berusaha menengok kearah beranda berharap seseorang akan muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh Ong apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seongwoo menoleh kearah suara itu berasal, seorang pemuda muncul dari balik pagar sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Seongwoo yang tampak kecewa.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan di halaman orang lain Choi Minki-ssi?" Sungut Seongwoo sebal dengan tampang Minki yang konyol, Seongwoo tahu Minki adalah anak yang sedikit unik tapi mengenakkan piyama kelinci dengan bunga matahari besar terselip di rambutnya disiang bolong adalah pilihan fasion yang benar-benar konyol.

"Aku sedang membantu Minhyun membersihkan halaman." Jawabnya polos tidak menghiraukan tampang Seongwoo yang jelas-jelas menghina tampilannya.

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Seongwoo dan Minki mengangguk sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan piyamanya yang lucu.

"Kau sendiri habis dari mana?"

"Danau, melakukan ritual." Jawab Seongwoo ia mengulurkan lehernya sekali lagi berusaha mencari seuatu.

"Minhyun sedang mengambil air bersama Jonghyun."

"Aku tidak mencarinya."

"Oh kalau begitu kau mencari Jonghyun?" Pemuda bermarga Ong itu mendengus, konyol sekali mana mungkin dia mau merepotkan diri mencari Kim Jonghyun.

"Tunggulah sebentar mereka paling keluar sebentar lagi." Kata Minki mata bulatnya melirik kearah pintu rumah Minhyun yang tertutup. Seongwoo memandang kearah rombongannya yang sudah berada di tikungan meninggalkannya yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Minki.

"Kurasa tidak usah." Jawab Seongwoo ia perlahan melangkah tapi tepat saat itu bau yang ia kenal tercium tipis mendekati mereka.

"Oh Ong?" Minhyun muncul bersama Jonghyun yang membawa ember air dikedua tangannya.

"Minhyun-ah." Balas Seongwoo

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Minhyun ia melangkah kearah pagar mendekati Seongwoo baunya yang sebelumnya tercium tipis semakin pekat.

"Aku habis dari danau bersama anak-anak dan akan pulang." Jawab Seongwoo, Minhyun tersenyum sangat manis walau bunga matahari sebesar telapak tangan menyelip di telinganya tidak mempengaruhi wajah tampannya sedikitpun, rupanya tiga sahabat itu tengah melakukan hal konyol( yang kemungkinan besar adalah ide Minki) Jonghyun juga mengenakkan bunga yang sama di kepalanya dan si alpha terlihat sangat luar biasa konyol.

"Tidak ingin mampir dulu?" tawar Minhyun

"Tidak usah aku harus segera pulang." Geleng Seongwoo menolak tawaran Minhyun, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa canggung pada Minhyun mungkin karena sudah lama tidak saling bicara dan bertemu setahun terakhir. Seongwoo memang berteman baik dengan Minki yang seorang beta, ia juga masih bermain dengan Jonghyun yang sekelas dengannya hingga kelas tiga SMP tapi dengan Minhyun, Seongwoo sudah jarang bertemu dengannya mereka tidak pernah sekelas lagi sejak kelas dua SMP dan Minhyun juga jarang keluar atau bermain bersama mereka karena statusnya sebagai omega. Terakhir mereka bicara adalah musim semi lalu.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, sampai ketemu disekolah." Kata Seongwoo, ia melambai kearah ketiganya.

"Oh baiklah sampai jumpa disekolah Ong." Jawab Minhyun tersenyum tipis wajahnya yang baiasanya pucat memerah terbakar sinar matahari tapi ia masih tersenyum pada Seongwoo.

"Jangan merindukanku Ong." Kata Minki

"Tidak akan." Balas Seongwoo mengacungkan tinjunya kearah pemuda Choi itu tapi buru-bur menurunkannya karena Jonghyun ikut mendekat kearah mereka. "Yak! Berani sekali kau" teriaknya dan Seongwoo langsung kabur dari sana ia berbalik memandang tiga sahabat itu yang kini tengah melambai kearahnya, mereka terlihat aneh dengan bunga matahari besar di kepala masing-masing tersenyum lebar sambil melambai kepada Seongwoo yang menatap ketiganya aneh,pemuda itu akhirnya tidak punya pilihan selain membalas lambaian tangan ketiganya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Youngmin saat Seongwoo bergabung kembali dengan rombongannya, Seongwoo tidak membalas pertanyaan Youngmin, wajahnya yang biasa datar terlihat masih datar.

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan Jisung-hyung dan dia bilang dia serius soal mencalonkanmu." Youngmin menoleh kearahnya dan Seongwoo bedecak.

"Dasar, dia tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah."

"Jadi Ong kau akan ikut?" tanya Youngmin Seongwoo masih tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih mendahului Youngmin untuk bergabung dengan maknae-line yang asyik berdebat soal berapa ekor ikan yang bisa di tangkap Daehwi kalau mereka pergi memancing lagi. Youngmin berdecak kesal ia selalu tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dikepala Ong Seongwoo dan ia lebih kesal lagi kalau pria itu tidak membalas pertanyaannya. Tapi diam-diam dalam hatinya beta dari keluarga Kim itu menangkap sinar bahagia yang memancar dari kedua bola mata Seongwoo, entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda Ong itu tadi sehingga membuatnya senang di perjalanan pulang mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat panas ini.

TBC

Sedikit penjelasan : jadi dalam cerita ini ada tiga hirarki dalam kehidupan manusia serigala alpha, beta dan omega sama seperti AU Omegavers lainnya dan posisi beta itu ada di tingkat kedua,mereka ngisi limapuluh persen populasi. Posisi beta dalam klan adalah pekerja Beta laki-laki biasanya pergi berburu dimusim dingin sementara beta perempuan bertanggung jawab mengurus pekerjaan rumah, mereka juga tidak dizinkan memimpin klan. Biasanya dalam kehidupan mereka, seorang beta akan berakhir dengan pasangan sesama beta. Para Beta ini juga tidak sehormonal Omega dan Alpha yang biasanya langsung bereaksi terhadap daya tarik masing-masing mereka lebih bisa mengendalikan diri. Masalah hormonal inilah yang menjadi alasan utama kaum mereka tidak berharap banyak pada kelas ini, termasuk membuang-buang alpha dan omega yang produktif untuk dipasangkan dengan seorang beta. Tidak hormonal bukan berarti kelas beta tidak dapat menghasilkan keturunan, walau tidak sebaik dua kelas yang lain pasangan beta laki-laki dan beta perempuan dapat menghasilkan keturunan mereka sendiri. Berbeda dengan omega yang baik perempuan atau laki-laki dapat melahirkan keturunan, dalam kelas beta hanya beta perempuan yang dapat merasakan heat dan melahirkan.


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali plot cerita ini

 **Warning : YAOI/ BxB/ Omegavers/ AU/ M-Preg**

Page 3 – Prolog

Kang Daniel

Dongho dan Daniel sudah berjanji kalau hari ini mereka akan mengelilingi desa, kedua sepupu Kang itu bangun pagi-pagi untuk alasan yang tidak jelas dan memulai tur mereka. Daniel bilang ia sudah lama tidak pergi berburu ke hutan jadi Dongho mengajaknya pergi berburu hari ini, setelah kenyang dengan daging anak rusa malang yang ditangkap Daniel keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang dengan kedua tangan penuh ikan yang ditangkap Dongho di danau.

Daniel memperhatikan sekelilingnya antusias sudah lama ia tidak kembali ke kampung halamannya ini, Daniel benar-benar merindukan suasana desa yang jauh lebih cocok dengan jati dirinya sebagai manusia serigala, hidup jauh di kota membuat ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tidak ada hutan atau danau untuk pergi berburu semua kebutuhan bisa dibeli tanpa harus susah-susah.

"Wah benda itu masih ada rupanya." Daniel menunjuk sebuah rumah pohon di dekat taman bermain, rumah pohon itu memang disediakan untuk anak-anak dulu waktu ia masih kecil Dongho sering mengajaknya bermain disana. "Hyung tempat ini benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali." Dongho mendengus lalu mengejar sepupunya yang sudah berlari kearah rumah pohon dengan kegirangan.

"Yak Kang Choding tunggu aku."

"Jangan lupa kalau kau juga seorang Kang hyung." Daniel tersenyum kekanakan pada Dongho yang memanjat mengikutinya. "Aku jadi ingat dulu kau selalu meninggalkanku sendiri dibawah karena aku tidak bisa memanjat." Daniel menjuntaikan kakinya sementara Dongho duduk bersandar pada salah satu dahan pohon. "Itu karena kau penakut dan lambat , Gendut." Jawab Dongho mengejek sepupunya dengan panggilan kanak-kanaknya, ia dan teman-temannya memang sering meninggalkan Daniel saat mereka bermain bersama. Daniel terkekeh sudah lama ia tidak mendengar panggilan itu, waktu ia kecil Daniel memang gendut karena itu tidak banyak ingin bermain dengannya. Daniel kecil selalu mengikuti Dongho kemanapun kakak sepupunya itu pergi walau sering ditinggalkan tapi Dongho dan teman-temannya tidak pernah mengusir Daniel ketika bermain bersama.

"Aku jadi ingat ketika paman bilang kalian akan pindah Kau menangis seharian sampai-sampai Aron-hyung dan Minki mengikatmu dipohon." Kata Dongho semangat, mengungkap aib adik sepupunya adalah kesenangan lain untuknya. Daniel ingat semua itu saat ayahnya bilang mereka akan pindah ia benar-benar tidak rela dan menangis seharian membuat semua orang pusing, ia ingat Aron-hyung yang waktu itu akan ujian tidak bisa belajar karena ia terus menangis jadi ia dan Minki mengikat Daniel dipohon dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan permen.

"Setidaknya mereka memberiku permen." Balas Daniel

"Lolipop murahan itu Minki juga memberikannya saat kau pindahkan? dia bahkan menangis saat aku bilang kau pindah tapi besoknya lupa kalau pernah punya teman bernama Kang Daniel." Kekeh Dongho mengingat lagi temannya yang agak unik itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal teman-temanmu apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang hyung?" tanya Daniel

"Kau akan bertemu mereka saat masuk besok kita semua ada disekolah yang sama kecuali aron-hyung tentu saja, dia sekolah dikampung halaman ibunya. Jonghyun akan jadi kakak tingkatmu siculun itu akhirnya jadi alpha sementara Minki dikelas beta bersamaku." Jawab Dongho

"Kalau dia?"

"Hah Siapa?"

" Makhluk dingin yang memanggilku gendut berkacamata, gara-gara dia semua orang jadi memanggilku gendut." Beber Daniel kesal ia masih ingat ada satu anak lagi yang sering bermain bersama mereka, anak pucat berhati dingin yang pintar dan bisa apa saja menyebalkannya lagi dia jarang bicara pada Daniel kecuali saat memanggilnya gendut.

"Minhyun?" tanya Dongho kaget waktu mereka kecil Minhyun memang sedikit dingin katanyasih agar terlihat sangar, dia juga sering memanggil Daniel gendut bahkan sampai kemarinpun masih.

"Hah iya makhluk irit bicara itu awas saja kalau bertemu lagi." Ujar Daniel, ia mati-matian olahraga dan lulus tes alpha untuk mengalahkan Minhyun teman kakaknya yang sempurna. Sementara diujung lain Dongho sedang berkhayal bagaimana cara mengembalikan Minhyun yang irit bicara itu, Minhyun yang sekarang sangat cerewet.

"Dia sekarang bagaimana hyung si Minhyun itu?" tanya Daniel lagi karena Dongho tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau akan kaget jika bertemu dengannya besok dia sangat hebat sekarang." _"hebat sebagai omega tentu saja"_ Dongho menyambung dalam hati ia hanya ingin mengerjai adiknya yang sepertinya sangat berambisi untuk mengalahkan Minhyun.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang sebentar lagi makan siang." Dongho meloncat dari rumah pohon itu diikuti Daniel dibelakangnnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang Daniel masih saja memperhatikan setiap sudut jalanan bertanya hal-hal tidak penting pada Dongho disebelahnya yang menguap bosan, bagi Dongho ia sudah bosan dengan pemandangan desanya yang tidak berubah ini.

"Wah banyak sekali bunga mataharinya." Ucap Daniel ia menunjuk sebuah rumah yang halamannya penuh bunga matahari rumah berwarna putih itu tampak sangat kontras dengan halamannya yang berwarna kuning. Sebuah rumah yang benar-benar mencolok pikir Daniel pemuda itu masih asik memperhatikan rumah itu, ada empat orang pemuda tengah mengobrol di pagar tiga orang diantarnya memakai bunga matahari besar dikepalanya. "Apa-apaan orang –orang itu?" ucap Daniel mengalihkan perhatian Dongho.

"Pffftt pasti dipaksa Choi Minki lagi." Ujar Dongho tepat ketika keempat orang itu bubar dan menyisakan seorang alpha dipagar menggaruk wajahnya, Daniel kurang yakin orang itu alpha atau bukan baunya sangat membingungkan seperti campuran bau omega yang lembut dengan sesuatu yang seperti bau beta dan bau yang lebih keras khas alpha .

"Yak Kim Jonghyun!" si alpha menoleh, ketika keduanya mendekat dan Daniel paham bau Jonghyun itu bahkan lebih aneh lagi, dia tercium sangat seperti beta tapi lebih harum bercampur dengan kerasnya bau alpha yang jadi lebih ringan.

"Dongho-ya apa yang kau lakukan siang-siang disini? Bukannya kau harus bertemu Lee-Saem hari ini?" tanya Jonghyun

"Tidak jadi pak tua itu membatalkan janjinya, Oh iya ini sepupuku Kang Daniel kau masih ingatkan?" Dongho memperkenalkan Daniel pada si alpha pemuda itu tersenyum pada Daniel lalu mengangguk-angguk sedikit. "Euigoonie?" tanyanya menyebut nama kecil Daniel

"Sekarang panggil dia Daniel, bocah ini mengganti namanya." Ucap Dongho

"Kim Jonghyun." Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Daniel ia tersenyum lebar, Daniel tersedak tampilan pemuda didepannya ini sungguh konyol dengan bunga matahari besar terselip di kepalanya di tambah wajah polos yang tersenyum lebar tapi bukan itu yang mengangetkan Daniel tapi sesuatu yang menyembul di balik leher Jonghyun, bekas gigitan memerah yang tampaknya belum lama. Daniel rasa Jonghyun itu terlalu muda untuk mating dia bahkan masih sekolah dan apa-apaan dengan mark yang bahkan tidak susah-susah disembunyikan itu.

"Kang Daniel." Ucap Daniel mengendalikan dirinya dan menjabat tangan Jonghyun, sementara si alpha terlihat santai sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keterkejutan Daniel yang tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi melirik mark dilehernya.

"Dimana Minhyun bukannya tadi kau bersamanya? Dan tolong lakukan sesuatu dengan bunga sialan itu kau tampak konyol,berhentilah menuruti Choi Minki kau ini alpha." Dongho meneliti tampilan temannya dan melirik taksuka kearah leher Jonghyun, sebagai seorang alpha Jonghyun terlalu tenang dan penurut pada Minki.

"Minhyun masuk bersama Minki." Balas Jonghyun ia masih tersenyum dengan bunga matahari dikepalanya sepertinya tidak akan melepasnya dan menghiraukan Dongho.

"Sayang sekali padahal seseorang ingin sekali bertemu dengannya." Dongho melirik Daniel yang terlihat kesal namanya diseret oleh sang sepupu. Jonghyun tersenyum simpul untuk ukuran lima menit pertemuan mereka dia banyak sekali tersenyum.

"Kurasa kalian sebaiknya tidak bertemu Minhyun sekarang." Ucap Jonghyun Dongho mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Dongho-ya lebih baik kau bawa Daniel pulang ini sudah waktunya makan siang."Jonghyun berkata pada Dongho sesekali matanya melirik kearah rumah Minhyun. Dongho memandang curiga temannya itu tapi saat Jonghyun mendekat ia paham.

"Niel-ah ayo pulang." Ia menyeret lengan Daniel yang sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, pemuda itu terus melirik antara kakaknya dan Jonghyun yang konyol.

"Jonghyun-ah kami pamit sampaikan salamku pada Minki dan Minhyun,tidak sampaikan salamku pada Minki saja kau tidak bisa bertemu Minhyunkan?" Jonghyun mengangguk dan senyum simpulnya keluar lagi.

"Jong-ah sebaiknya kau pulang saja sepertinya akan sedikit parah." Tepat ketika kedua sepupu Kang akan pulang seorang pemuda muncul diberanda rumah berteriak pada Jonghyun, Choi Minki yang cantik keluar tanpa alas kaki meneriaki Jonghyun dengan wajah setengah sebal.

"Dan sebaiknya kau bawa mereka berdua bersamamu, aku sudah menelfon paman Hwang dia dan bibi akan pulang sebentar lagi." Ucapnya menatap tidak suka pada Dongho dan makin sebal saat matanya bergulir pada Daniel.

"Kang Dongho bawa temanmu pergi dari sini." Semburnya pada Dongho dan memandang penuh was-was kearah Daniel.

"Kurasa kita bertiga harus pergi." Ucap Jonghyun dan menarik dua sepupu itu menjauh dari rumah Minhyun.

"Kang Daniel kita harus pergi." Dongho menarik adiknya yang entah sadar atu tidak telah meneguk ludahnya untuk yang kelima kalinya, wajahnya bersemu dan matanya tak lepas dari pintu rumah Minhyun yang terbuka sedikit dibelakang Minki.

"Eoh Hyung kurasa kita harus pergi." Ucap Daniel mengendalikan dirinya, Daniel tidak sebodoh itu dia serigala yang sudah dewasa dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mempengaruhi seorang alpha dalam keadaan optimalnya selain hal itu, Daniel penah menciumnya sekali tahun lalu saat tanpa sengaja ia lewat kekamar Minha-noona sepupunya yang lain, ayahnya bahkan sampai menyeret Daniel keluar dari rumah mereka, para sepupunya bilang Daniel mematung didepan kamar Minha dan hampir saja masuk saat pintu terbuka. Ayahnya bilang dia terpengaruh bau heat Minha-noona yang seorang omega bahkan sejak saat itu Daniel harus menginap ditempat lain kalau Minha-noona mengalami heatnya.

"Jangan menghirupnya terlalu lama kau bisa pusing, bau Minhyun sedikit berbeda dari milik orang lain." Ucap Jonghyun pandangannya menusuk kearah Daniel pemuda itu mengangguk kecil pada Jonghyun. Mungkin Dongho yang seorang beta tidak terlalu merasakannya tapi bau heat yang tercium dari rumah bercat putih gading itu sangat kuat dan mengundang.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ketiganya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Dongho dan Jonghyun berbicara hal-hal rendom soal heat , ong Seongwoo , Choi Minki dan mark dileher Jonghyun tanpa memperdulikan Daniel yang sepertinya belum sepenuhnya sadar dari ketertarikannya pada bau omega yang baru dihirupnya, siapapun pemiliknya dia telah berhasil membangunkan sesuatu didalam tubuh Daniel, sisi serigalanya yang selama ini tidak pernah bangun insting untuk memiliki pemilik bau jauh lebih menarik dari bau heat Minha sepupunya.

"Kurasa lebih baik Minhyun tidak terlalu sering bertemu Ong Seongwoo dia selalu jadi aneh kalau bertemu dia." Kata Jonghyun masih bicara soal Minhyun, Dongho disebelahnya hanya mengangguk tidak peduli baginya omongan Jonghyun sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengannya. "Oh iya kau ingin ikut denganku? kita makan siang dirumahku Youngguk bilang ibunya masak banyak hari ini." Ajak Jonghyun kedua sepupu Kang mengangguk siapa yang tidak ingin makan gratis ditambah ibu Yongguk-sepupu Jonghyun- adalah orang cina yang masakannya sangat enak. Akhirnya ketiga pemuda itu berjalan menuju kediaman keluarga Kim yang luas sesekali berbincang soal sekolah yang dimulai minggu depan dan Daniel yang akan masuk kelas alpha.

TBC

boleh diskip karna ga ada sangkut pautnya sama ff ini apalagi produce 101, aku cuma mau curhat soal seventeen hahahah.

haloo aku balik lagi.. btw aku lagi seneng banget sama seventeen, bikin ff inipun sambil mikirin betapa telatnya aku tertarik sama mereka haha sampai heran juga kenapa dulu aku males ngikutin mereka padahal adik sepupuku udah ngomporin dari mereka debut sampai ngasih segala macam vidio yang aku tonton setengah hati, sekarang malah kena batunya berawal dari ga sengaja nemu foto gantengnya Seungcheol zaman Manse, kepo sama muka Woozi yang mirip Suga sampai ngubek-ngubek youtube buat nyari segala macam soal seventeen dan berakhir dengan salah satu temenku yang carat ngasih semua vidio punya dia keaku mendukung sepenuh hati waktu aku bilang lagi tertarik sama seventeen haha. btw aku suka banget sama Seokmin dia fix masuk list bias permanenku, woozi juga keren, Seungcheol yang kata temenku mirip irwansyah haha,seungkwan sama hoshi yang kocak, jun yang pernah aku lihat di snsnya heechul, Mingyu dan wonwoo yang ganteng, Minghao sama Joshua yang dulunya keliatan sama dimataku, Jeonghan sama vernon yang gampang banget dikenalin sampai Chan yang ga bisa aku panggil oppa aku suka mereka semua. udah segitu aja

see you next chap jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak


End file.
